Disney Dimensions
Disney Dimensions is a 2023 American 3-D computer fantasy comedy-drama film produced by Owen Laramore Productions and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The fifth theatrical Owen Laramore film, it was directed by Arthur Allan Seidelman and Owen Laramore (the latter in his theatrical directorial debut), and features the voices of John C. Reilly, Bruce Willis, Idina Menzel, Paul Rudd, and Carlos Alazraqui. It was announced in January 2021 that Owen Laramore Entertainment was developing a film centering on different Disney worlds. The screenplay was penned by Jeffrey Price and Peter S. Seaman. The animators and technical team created new visuals to design inner-dimensional rifts. Composers Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell composed the music for the film, having to have previously collaborated with the studio on ''Disney In The House''. Disney Dimensions was released theatrically in the United States on August 18, 2023. Upon release, the film grossed $845 million worldwide and was well-received by critics, with praise for its visuals, action sequences, characters, humor, animation, plot, cinematography, and voice cast. The film won in Best Animated Feature and Best Director at the 96th Academy Awards. This was the first installment in the Disney Dimensions ''film series. Two sequel, [[Disney Dimensions: Chapter Two|''Disney Dimensions: Chapter Two]], and ''Disney Dimensions: Chapter Three'', were released on February 21, 2028, and May 30, 2031. Plot Arriving on the Planet Fricassee in the center of the Disney Worlds, Cygnet Fricassee and his robot minion H-X seek the Foundation Elements, the cornerstones of time and space itself, in a bid to merge all the worlds into one under his control. When H-X voices his doubts of Fricasee's plans (as anyone who safely harnesses the Elements might possibly get killed), Fricassee decides he does not need H-X anymore, and banishes him to the planet Reptune. When Taffyta Muttonfudge, Kevin Flynn, and Kristoff are pulled into vortexes (each knowingly in possession of one of the elements), Wreck-It Ralph, Sam Flynn, and Queen Elsa all jump in after them. Along the way, they meet and assist various heroes of the worlds while fighting numerous Disney villains and gathering all the Elements. However, at Fricassee World, H-X is ambushed, and their friends are changed into a monster-sized mutant called the Chili. Fearing another failure could lead to the same thing happening to them, the villains bail out on Fricassee. The trio frees their friends from the spell and destroy the spell, which causes it to explode, and they escape, nearly dying in the process. Ralph, Sam, and Elsa recruit the heroes to their cause. While Woody, H-X, Taffyta, Kevin, and Kristoff work on a plan to seal Fricassee in a rift loop, Ralph, Sam, and Elsa head to Fricassse World, fighting Fricassee along the way. With their allies' help, they destory his foundation, inevitably angering Fricassee. Fricassee grows into enormous size and attempts to kill the trio, but Woody saves them and sucks Fricassee into a rift loop. Using a special device he and H-X designed, they seal him into a permanently endless prison, saving the Dimensions. Back on Reptune, H-X sings "You Wouldn't Know", ending the film. In a mid-credits scene, an unknown person touches a remaining piece, corrupting him and turning him into a new Cygnet Fricassee. Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Bruce Willis as Sam Flynn * Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa * Paul Rudd as Cygnet Fricassee * Carlos Alazraqui as H-X * Tara Strong as Taffyta Muttonfudge * Alan Oppenheimer as Kevin Flynn * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Jim Hanks as Woody * Alan Tudyk as King Candy * Nicole Kidman as Gem * Santino Fontana as Hans * Drew Van Acker as Randy * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Bill Nighy as Davy Jones * Andrew Stanton as Zurg * Benedict Cumberbatch as Shere Khan * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Jim Cummings as Sulley * Peter Sohn as Squishy * Sean Hayes as Terri * Dave Foley as Terry * Joel Murray as Don * Charlie Day as Art * Dee Bradley Baker as Mike/Olaf * Alison Pill as Anna * Gary Owen as Buzz * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Olivia Wilde as Qourra * Bill Farmer as Jack Skellington Production Development In January 30, 2021, it was announced that a film centering on different Disney worlds was in production at Owen Laramore Entertainment, with Arthur Allan Seidelman and Owen Laramore directing. They brought in screenwriters Jeffrey Price and Peter S. Seaman to pend the screenplay. The technical team created new visuals to design inner-dimensional rifts for the film. Casting John C. Reilly, Idina Menzel, Jonathan Groff, Alan Tudyk, and Santino Fontana reprise their roles of Wreck-It Ralph, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, King Candy, and Hans. Bruce Willis replaced Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn. Tara Strong voiced Taffyta Muttonfudge, replacing Mindy Kaling. Jeff Bridges was replaced with Alan Oppenheimer as the voice of Kevin Flynn. Beau Garrett did not reprise her role as Gem, being replaced by Nicole Kidman. Paul Rudd and Carlos Alazraqui joined the cast as two new characters: Cygnet Fricassee and H-X in 2022. Music Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell were revealed to be composing the film's score on November 24, 2022. Mothersbaugh and Powell had previously collaborated with the studio on Disney In The House. The film has an original song titled "You Wouldn't Know" written by Mothersbaugh and Powell and performed by Alazraqui. Reception Box office The film grossed $389 million in the United States and Canada, and $456 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $845 million. It ended its theatrical run on November 29, 2023. Critical response The film holds a 96% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Disney Dimensions is yet the biggest-if yet so idealistic and perplexing computer-animated Owen Laramore Entertainment adventure". Metacritic calculated a score of 99 out of 100 based on 39 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A+" on a A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 89% and 98% "definite recommend". A. A. Dowd of The A.V. Club summarized the film as "breathtaking, incredible, upbeat, and awesome", and gave the film five stars. Alan Ng of Film Threat gave the film "Two Thumbs Up". Stephanie Zacharek of Time Magazine gave the film a long positive review about both the film and Idina Menzel's performance of Elsa, saying, "To give this film two thumbs up would be acting positive on this. The voices in my head say, "Stephanie, this movie is cool!". Toys To Life 2 (which also starred Idina Menzel) was horrible, but another Idina Menzel-starring film has proved itself better. Idina Menzel was kind of neat in Disney Dimensions, but technically crazy in Toys To Life 2. Let's let her do her own stuff. Do NOT bury her under a lot of technology".